Her Fight
by Fire Red Fox Queen
Summary: A story basically from Esmeralda's side of the movie. Rated for her use of not necessarily family-friendly words. Still pretty mild though.


**Hello all! Just got the inspiration to write this after re-watching Edward Scissorhands. My memory's really awful, so even though I just watched it, my story is pretty vague on details because my memory simply does not retain information like I want it to. This is an Esmeralda story and I apologize if I offend anyone because I tried to write about a character I simply share nothing in common with. Still, she's pretty interesting and we barely know anything about her so I thought I try my hand at writing about her. I was thinking about maybe writing a story about the inventor, but that's if I have any inspiration to spare. As it was, the ending of this story is pretty crappy and rushed because I lost it shortly after watching the movie. Well, I still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Esmeralda did not consider herself a strange woman. No, she was just a religious woman surrounded by a bunch of ignorant sinners. They all thought she was crazy, so she just kept to herself most of the time. But she simply could not keep to herself when she saw that man for the first time. She remembered the first time she had seen him in his entirety. His inhumanly pale face. His wild black hair the color of pitch. Those ugly scars covering his face. And those hands. Those damned hands that no human could ever be born with. Those horrible weapons.

Yes, surely this was the devil sent to tempt her ignorant neighbors into giving their souls. But he wasn't going to get Esmeralda. Oh no. She knew what he was and she was NOT going to let him triumph. So even though she knew that she was going to be called crazy, she felt the pressing urge to warn everyone just what kind of creature he was.

Still, she wasn't expecting just how deluded her neighbors were going to be. Not only did they call her crazy, they were all enamored with the monster! To those sinners, it was as if he was some great discovery, a curious oddity that was worth getting close to. It was too late. He already had them twisted around his little...claw. But Esmeralda wasn't going to give up! She knew what kind of monster he was. She couldn't just watch her neighborhood get dragged down into hell.

But regardless of her intentions, there wasn't much else Esmeralda could do. No one would listen to her. So she did watch. And she waited. Waited for him to make a mistake, one that destroy everyone's confidence in him so that they could be liberated from his control.

Her patience was rewarded. The demon had actually broken into that boy's...what was his name? Kevin?...house and attempted to steal from his parents! His greed had overcome him and now everyone began to see him for the monster he was. Esmeralda was quietly delighted when she heard the ladies standing on the street corner worrying over that devil and what might've happened if it was their house that was broken into.

"You see," she said, breaking into their conversation hesitantly but triumphantly, "I was right about him. And this time you aren't denying it. Because you see it too."

The ladies around her fell silent, watching her as she swiftly shuffled away from them. She might've smiled if she wasn't so terrified. The battle wasn't over. That devil was still around and who knew what he might do now that he's shown his true colors?

With the seed of doubt planted, the neighbors began to recognize the error of their ways and began to drive the monster out. Only Peg and her family remained a hopeless lost cause, insisting on sheltering the monster. Oh well. It was to be expected that she couldn't save them all. It was already enough that most of the neighborhood was on her side now. With numbers and God on her side, she was confident that she could drive the perversion of nature from the town.

What she wasn't expecting was an attack on Christmas. Maybe she should've. Maybe the monster was pressured by God's power and holiness on the holiday and became desperate. Whatever the reason, she was quietly keeping to herself like she did every Christmas, playing her organ. But somehow she heard that damned sound over the instrument. That unnatural twittering sound that almost sounded like birds but were associated with those horrible, horrible death scythes. The ones that people so often argued were his hands.

She pulled open her curtains and let out a scream because right in front of her window sat the devil's likeness. She knew who did this. This was a personal attack on her. Esmeralda counted herself lucky that her house was blessed by God and thus the demon couldn't enter himself.

Esmeralda couldn't move for a few minutes afterwards, but soon she was outside, joining the mob of people now shouting at the false idol they so adored not even a day ago. She almost wished she could take the time to say 'I told you so' when she heard that he attacked Peg's kids. It was just like a monster to turn on the ones sheltering him.

Instead, she joined the chase that lead up to that gateway to Hell from which the beast descended. She was scared to enter the mansion's grounds, but there were numbers on her side. She felt confident that God would protect her. So they marched right up to the mansion. Just as they were reaching the inner gate, there was an awful crash like a window shattering and a horrible thud. Esmeralda shuddered and hoped that it was the devil they would find dead upon the ground.

She let out a gasp when she saw that it was that boy Kevin laying dead upon the ground. Her head snapped up when she heard the door creak open and out came Peg's daughter.

"Is he dead?" Joyce asked.

"He's dead," the girl confirmed, seeming a little in shock. "The roof caved in on him. They killed each other," she said with a hollow voice, indicating the body a few feet away.

"But are you sure he's dead?" another one of the women asked impatiently.

"You can check for yourselves." With that, the girl held up one of those twisted 'hands'. It was without a doubt that demon's. Esmeralda felt herself breathe out a sigh of relief. She had done it. It was hard, but she pulled through. She resisted the devil's temptation and drove him out for good. Making a note to pray for Kevin later, she was content to go back to her house and be truly grateful that it was Christmas.

In the years that passed afterwards, Esmeralda always thought back to the time when the Devil came to visit her little hometown. Strange thing was, it began to snow after the monster was killed. Esmeralda believed that it was God's blessing so that never again the demon could step foot in her neighborhood again. And she died happily knowing that he never did.


End file.
